The Toy
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Months of hard work pay off when Aragorn creates the perfect toy for his son.


An: Think you can figure out what it is before you actually find out? Consider this not only a fic, but an easyriddle.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**The Toy** ----

He wanted to craft the toy out of a large piece of wood that had been set aside for chopping. Surely it would have fed many fires and warmed the many rooms of the palace, but the king of Gondor was a beaming new father and the only thing that he saw when he looked at the broken tree was the toy that he would carve for his son. Of course it would take a very long time, but end the end it would be worth the effort if Eldarion enjoyed it for even a small moment.

The servants brought the wood into a small weapons workshop where tools were ready for using and where the wood was free from the danger of being burned. Aragorn visited the shop nearly every day, chopping the wood into much smaller pieces that would fit together for the purpose he intended. At the end of his day he would cover the work with a dull grey cloth and hiding it away from prying eyes in a large box in the corner.

One afternoon the smith that crafted the helmets for the guards interrupted the king as he carved at a particularly long piece of curved wood.

"What is it that you carve, majesty?"

Aragorn held the piece at arm's length to study the craftsmanship of what he was creating. He grinned at the picture his mind formed, the image of the entire toy finished just in time for a birthday or maybe a seasonal celebration.

"My son has many playthings," Aragorn said while running his fingers over the piece. "But none of them will compare to what I am making."

"And what would that plaything be?"

The king chuckled softly and shook his head.

"That is a surprise that I will bestow to my son once it is finished."

After many weeks of crafting, Aragorn found it harder and harder to hide his surprise from his wife's questions. He didn't want to reveal to anyone what he was making. It was for Eldarion and he would be the first to lay eyes on it once it was finished.

"It is not something too dangerous," Arwen wondered aloud one morning while Aragorn was getting ready for council.

"There are many dangers still left in this world," Aragorn answered. "The last thing Eldarion need worry about are the things given to him by his parents."

Arwen put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, smoothing out the fabric there.

"If he is anything like his father, he will be the first out to fight and the last to come home after the battle," she mused.

"Let us hope that there are no battles to interrupt peaceful times."

As the days worn on the pieces began to come together as Aragorn had hoped from the very beginning. What he had envisioned was coming to be right in front of his own eyes, by his own hands. A strong feeling of accomplishment welled up inside of him.

The small wood shavings that fell from his knife graced the floor as he worked furiously to finish his project. Eldarion would be turning a year old before the next moon cycle and Aragorn couldn't picture a birthday celebration without the perfect gift.

Carefully he gathered two matching pieces and fastened them together, hoping that they held steady enough for a toddler and his worrisome mother. Arwen would never forgive him if their son were injured while playing with a toy that he had crafted. He put a great deal of force on the pieces and was relieved to find that they held together perfectly.

Moving back to the main part of the toy, he resumed the whittling where he had left off.

"Happy birthday, young man," Aragorn greeted his son. He lifted the boy out of his crib and held him close as they both worked out trying to wake up at an early hour. "I have something I think you'll like."

"This project has captured my curiosity," Arwen said as she ran a hand through Eldarion's soft, brown locks.

"You shall see soon enough," Aragorn grinned.

Carrying his son into the next room, Aragorn wondered briefly if he had been wrong about the toy all along. Perhaps Eldarion wouldn't care, he wouldn't take interest in it. Maybe he would shun it away and favor other more interesting toys.

Arwen looked curiously at the covered shape in the middle of the room. It was as tall as her son at one end and mid-height at the other. It was as long as it was high and not very wide at all. Points jutted out here and there, and by the time Aragorn had uncovered the creation, she had already guessed what had been hiding in a workshop for all those months.

"'Orse'!" Eldarion wailed in delight. He reached out for the toy, escaping Aragorn's arms to waddle up to the rocking horse. Little fingers touched the head of the wooden creature first, poking the snout and the eyes with interest. The ears were next, followed in short order by the saddle and the tail.

"Up!"

Aragorn's face was pulled tight with a proud grin as he lifted his son onto the saddle, careful to hold a hand to his back to make sure he didn't fall. He lifted the leather reins into chubby little hands and pushed on the rocking beams to make the animal move. Eldarion screeched happily.

"It's beautiful," Arwen said, running a finger down the smooth flank of the horse.

"His legs are a little short to reach the footholds, but hell grow and that won't be a problem," Aragorn said.

"He enjoys it," Arwen smiled, "as do I."

"I am glad."

As the days turned into months and years the little boy grew out of rocking horses and playthings meant for children. His sisters each in turn took joy from the craft as it was handed down at first through siblings and then later through generations of the Elessar line of kings. It was enjoyed by many children until it became too old to rock. But by that time it had more than filled its purpose.

And in time the new king made his own rocking horse and presented it to his new son and the tradition continued on.

--- --- ---

A/n: If any of you watch Lost then you'll remember Lock's story about Michelangelo staring at the piece of marble, envisioning the statue of David. That's kind of what I think when I say Aragorn sees the toy in his mind's eye. I got the actual idea from a statue in The Third Age videogame when I wondered about the person that had carved an elf in battle armor.

I know it's been a long time since an update. Years, even. But I had to write this. Hope you enjoyed.

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
